


Hibernation Sucks!

by theswampratandtheriverrat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Apartment, Dad!Tony, Fluff, Freezing, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, May Is The Best, Soft Tony, Tony is a good dad, Winter, happy end, pepper knows stuff, peter's cold, spiderson, staying at the tower, they are adorable, tony and his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswampratandtheriverrat/pseuds/theswampratandtheriverrat
Summary: The heating doesen't work in Peter's apartment. Tony comes to help him.





	Hibernation Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ages since i have written my last fanfic. But this came to my mind and i thought i should share it with you.  
> i hope you'll enjoy it. <3

Tony was in the middle of doing some paperwork for SI *Ha Pep, look who’s a responsible adult now*, when his phone started to buzz. He almost considered not taking the call, when he saw the ID `Peter Parker´.  
“Mr. Parker, what can I do for you?”  
“Ahm, … Mr. Stark?”  
“Yeah kid. That’s my name.”  
“…”  
Tony was getting a bit nervous. They had gone long past the stage where Pete was shy and didn’t know what to say to him. At least Tony thought so.  
“Kid, what’s going on?”  
“I’ve got a problem. Not like a huge problem but also not a tiny one. I mean it kind of sucks but -”  
“Pete what did I tell you about rambling?” Tony chuckled, hoping that the kid hasn’t managed to find himself in big trouble again.  
“Not to do it?” Peter guessed.  
“Exactly. So what’s the gist?”  
“Well, you see. When I got home from school, the apartment was cold, ‘cause the heating broke down and I don’t know how to fix it and I can’t manage to reach May.”  
“Don’t you have a caretaker, who could fix it?”  
Peter mumbled, “Yeah, but he’s not here and when I called him, he told me it could take some time for him to come by to fix it. So I thought maybe you knew how to do it!”  
Tony grinned, ”I’m on my way.”  
“Wait, what? No you don’t have to. You probably have more important things to do. Just tell me how to do it.”  
“Kid, I might be a genius but even I can’t fix your heating without looking at it first. I’ll be at you place soon.”  
“Are you sure?” Peter still sounded a bit unsure but also relived.  
“I can’t hear you kid, I’m already on my way.” Tony said, ending the call. Then he stood up and walked towards the private elevator. “FRIDAY take me to the garage.”  
“Right away, boss.”

\---------------------------------

After a 30 minute drive, Tony arrived in front of the Parker residence. He parked the car and entered the stairway. Once he reached the door and knocked, he was greeted by Peter. Who was despite, apparently wearing every single piece of cloth he owned and in addition to a blanket which was wraped around his shoulders, slowly turning blue. Tony immediately realized the reason for his getup. The apartment was freezing cold.  
“He-hey Mr. Stark.”  
“Kid, I didn’t know you were living in Siberia.”  
“Haha, ve- *achoo* very funny” Peter sniffled. “Can you do something against it?”  
“Let me have a look. Where is it?” Peter leaded to way to a heating system, which had been apparently installed in the early 20th century. After a closer inspection, he realized that the thermostat was broken and needed to be replaced.  
“Pete, I could fix it but I need some spare parts, which I don’t have here. Also you are slowly turning blue, so it might be smarter, if you come with me to the tower in order to warm up and we’ll repair it tomorrow.”  
Peter squirmed “I re-really don’t want t-to bother yo-you, Mr. Stark. Wouldn’t i-it be eas-easier to fix it now?”  
Tony started to get really worried, Peter appeared to getting colder still. “As I said, I don’t have to spares here and I really don’t want to be the one who tells your aunt that her nephew is an icicle.”  
Peter made a face, “I’m n-not turning into *achoo* into an icicle.”  
“Sure you don’t. Do I have to remind you that baby spiders hibernate?”  
“’m not a b-baby spi-spider.” Peter stuttered with chattering teeth.  
“Sure you’re not” Tony repeated, while leading Peter out of the apartment. 

\---------------------------------

In the car, Tony turned up the heating and started driving to the tower. Peter’s teeth started chattering even louder and he was shivering pretty hard too. Also he had to try really hard to keep his eyes open.  
“Stay awake, kid. Can you do that for me?” asked Tony.  
“S-sure.” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes again.  
Tony started to panic, trying to keep is eyes on Peter as well as on the incoming traffic. “Come on. Open your eyes.”  
“They’re open.” Peter yarned.  
“No, they are not.” Tony reached out to take Peters hands and put them in front of the blower. “Jesus kid. Your hands are cold as ice. Keep them here, they will get warmer that way.” With saying that he accelerated the car even more to get Peter into the warm tower.  
“Fri, what’s his temperature?”  
“His temperature is 93,2°. You should start trying to apply reheating measures”  
“’m n-not th-that cold.”  
Tony choose to ignore Peter in order to listen to the AI. “And how should I do that?”  
“Keep the heating up, try to bring him to the tower ASAP and consider getting something warm for him to drink or eat. Other than that, there isn’t a lot you can do at the moment.”  
“Fri you’re a genius.” Tony stopped abruptly, since they just passed a dinner.  
“Thanks boss.”  
Tony took of the safety belt and turned to Peter “Stay here, I’ll be back in a sec.”  
“Mr. St-Stark I rea.-”  
“Nonsense. I’ll be back soon.” He opened the door to get out, but turned around once more. He took off his jacket and put it over Peter. “Try not to freeze to death ‘til I get back, okay.” And with that he exited the car and entered the dinner.  
Peter smiled and continued to hold his hands in front of the heater.  
It didn’t take long for Tony to exit the dinner again. Being a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist obviously has its peeks. He entered the car and put a cup in Peters waiting hands. Peter took a slow sip.  
“Hmm, hot chocolate. Thanks.” He took another sip, noticing happily that the warm beverage started spreading its warmth in his body.  
“You’re welcome. Here this is for you too.” And with that he put a bag in Peters lap.  
“You really didn’t have to…” The kid couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a peak in the bag, “A waffle!”  
“A warm waffle. Eat it.” Tony started to car again and joined to traffic once more.  
“Thanks Mr. Stark.”  
“You’re welcome, kid. Also how often do I have to tell you to call me Tony?”  
But Peter obviously ignored him, in favor of drinking his beverage and munching his waffle.  
In that moment Peter’s phone started ringing. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket without spilling the hot chocolate and putting his snack down. The color finally started to return on his face.  
“Aunt May.” The teenager shouted, as he managed to accept the call without endangering his snack.  
Tony could hear some mumbling on the line.  
“No, it’s okay. I only called, because the heating broke down and Mr. Andrews wasn’t around. But I managed to get a hold of Mr. Stark …”  
The man in question, rolled his eyes. The earth would rather stop turning, before the kid would use his first name.  
“No, but he came and now I’m on my way to the tower…yes… no, he said that was fine. … Yes, … okay. I’ll ask him.” The teen turned to Tony and while applying his best puppy eyes said “Aunt May wants to talk to you.”  
Tony held out his hand and took the offered phone. “Aunt May, what did I do to earn the pleasure?”  
“Tony, thanks for coming to Peter’s aid, but Mr. Andrews technically should be around soon to fix the heating.”  
“May, it was no problem at all. He called because he was freezing and since I didn’t have anything else to do I came by.”  
In the meantime Peter lost interest of the conversation and continued drinking the cacao and warming his hands.  
“Somehow I doubt that you have nothing else to do.”  
Tony smiled “Well let’s put it that way, nothing which was more important. Also given his history with the cold I thought it was better to be safe than sorry.”  
Now May was also smiling. “Yeah, that spider thing. Thanks Tony. I really appreciate it.”  
“As I said, no problem at all. Also considering how cold the apartment really is I thought Peter should maybe stay at the tower for tonight. ‘cause even if your caretaker comes by today, it would take hours for the flat to get warm again. And I have enough space in the penthouse.”  
At that point Peter started to pay attention to the conversation again. Staying at the tower? He had spent many afternoons in the lab and the penthouse but he never stayed there for the whole night.  
May was silent for a moment and Tony almost regretted having asked, when she at last said. “That might be a good idea. Are you sure that that’s okay for you?”  
Tony let out a breath, he hadn’t realized he was holding and said “What is it with Parkers and doubting my ability to decide what’s okay for me and not.”  
Peter could hear May laughing over the phone. Then Tony asked “When will you get off work today.”  
“In two hours. Why?”  
“I’ll send Happy over, to get you.”  
“Tony that is really not necessary. I can stay at the apartment.”  
“Nonsense. You haven’t been there. It’s freezing cold and as I said before, there is lots of space in the penthouse.”  
“Tony, I can’t poss-”  
“May, I insist.”  
She still sounded unsure. “Are you really sure that that would be okay? I don’t want to impose.”  
“You won’t. Happy will be waiting for you, when you’ve finished your shift.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
“No problem, see you later.” And with that he gave the phone back to Peter, who took it quickly. “Yes, sure. … Okay see you later Aunt May. Bye… Love you too.” Peter ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked better than before. To make sure, the kid wouldn’t freeze, Tony reached out to check his hand. Still cold, but nowhere near as cold as it has been five minutes ago.  
“We’ll be at the tower in some minutes” he said to the kid and tried to take back his hand but Peter had other plans. He put both hands around Tony’s hand. “Hmm, warm.”  
At first Tony wasn’t sure what to do. That was a first time thing for them. They hadn’t held hands before, but it seemed that Peter needed the reassurance and so he let the kid hold his hand for the rest of the trip.  
As Tony reached the tower and parked the car in the garage, Peter was almost ready to fall asleep again. He tiredly left the car and followed his mentor to the elevator.

\---------------------------------

Two and a half hours later, May reached the tower. Happy exited the car and let her into the expensive looking foyer, through security, to an elevator. She thanked the man for the ride, then the elevator opened and brought her up to the penthouse.  
Although she knew about FRIDAY, it was still weird for her to follow the instructions the AI gave her, in order to find her way into the living room. As she reached the open living space she stopped abruptly. There, on a huge sofa was her nephew, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. In front of them was a table covered with the food they had obviously ordered and a big TV screen showing what seemed to be a Star Wars movie.  
Peter was wrapped in a blanket and nestled against Tony’s chest. The older man had wrapped both arms around the boy and both men were happily sleeping. Pepper was sitting next to them, slipping a glass of wine and working on her phone.  
When FRIDAY announced May’s arrival in a hushed voice, Tony’s fiancé look up. She smiled, put the phone down and asked with a hushed voice herself “May. How are you?”  
But May was still staring at Peter in Tony’s arms. Pepper followed her glance and her smile deepened. “They were both so tired, it didn’t take them long to fall asleep.”  
As May overcame her surprise, she had to smile as well. She had already known that Tony was immensely important to Peter. But the boy still had been unsure about how to show that to Tony, since he feared that would scare the man away. It appeared that today that finally had changed.  
“Would you like something to eat? We ordered Thai.” Pepper looked questioningly to May. “That would be great, thank you.”  
“Sit down and have a glass of wine, while I reheat some of this.”  
With a smile and a warm feeling May sat down and enjoyed a lovely evening with Pepper, while Peter and Tony were happily sleeping.

The end.


End file.
